Frozen
by DemonSaya
Summary: Sesshoumaru returns to his family home to take a mate and deal with a demon encroaching on his lands. Rin returns with him, becoming a maid in the house of the Icy Demon.


Frozen

By: Demonsaya

oooooooooooooooooo

AN: Well, I lost power once trying to write this. I'm going to save each paragraph this time so I don't lose the whole story again. I had 1000 words done already...SessxRin fic. Enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru looked upon the manor with a cold expression, pausing upon the road which led up the mountain to it. He felt a small form run into him and glanced back at the girl-woman behind him. He didn't know why he had kept her with him for so long. She was just a human. He looked at her with cool indifference.

She looked up at him and quickly apologized. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, backing up and bowing at him.

He examined her closely. There was dust in her long hair, dirt smudges on her young face and her cotton kimono. Yet, her rich chocolate-colored eyes were remarkably clear and bright today. He looked away as she straightened and began walking towards his father's home. It has been many years since he'd been here. Since his father died. Died for that human woman.

He felt the icy coat around his heart freeze a bit more and his eyes narrowed. He walked towards the house, glaring at the servants that lined the outside. He heard Rin and Jaken follow behind him and knew he didn't want to be back at this place. He much preferred quiet meals of fish in the middle of nowhere with only two companions to the bustle of this place.

Yet, here he was?

And why?

Because there was a demon getting too powerful in his domain and it was trying to encroach on his 'throne'. Sesshoumaru glanced back to Jaken. "Take the girl to a room." He said evenly, coldly.

"Wont she be staying with the-" Jaken was silenced by a look from the icy demon lord. He gestured for the girl to follow as they took an alternate entrance to the castle, in the back way.

Sesshoumaru looked at the eager faces of the demon servants and his eyes narrowed. He knew why they were so eager to see him. They wanted him to mate. No doubt prissy demonesses and their fathers were in the main section of the manor, awaiting his arrival to attempt to pursue him. They would not spend the night. He smiled grimly.

Fortunately for the servants they were far enough away not to have seen the wickedly handsome demon with such a terrifying smile on his face.

He walked past the servants without a word of greeting. He heard them bustling behind them and entered the courtyard. He was not surprised at all by the gaggle of demon ladies that looked upon him as though he were a piece of meat. The corner of his lips turned down. He looked towards the servants, who looked hopeful. His eyes narrowed. "Get them out of here." He said evenly. "I just returned. I have no desire for these...demons to crowd me on this day." He walked past them all, leaving an icy breeze in his wake. He walked further into the compound and as he approached his room, he heard cheerful humming.

Rin.

He stood outside the door and stared at it for a long moment. The noise soothed him greatly. He slid the door open and stepped into the frame. The girl gave no notice as she turned down the blankets on his laid out and made bed. It was obvious to him that she had taken it upon her nosy self to invade his privacy. The sentiment made him almost smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked in an even tone.

She jumped, looking up at him in surprise. She bowed formally. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought you might wish to rest after the trip." She saw the cool look on his face and bit her lip. "Forgive me, m'lord. It appears I have overstepped my boundaries. I shall leave-"

"Draw me a bath." He said evenly, walking past her to the window. He did not chastise her further, she beat herself up about it enough without his help. He listened to her carefully and knew she hadn't moved, so shocked was she by his order. He turned. "Did I stutter, girl?"

She jumped, complying his order. She did not resume her humming, but began her task in silence. Periodically as she worked in the small room adjacent to the lords room, she would glance towards him and see him staring out the window, a cold expression on his face. She had never seen the demon so vexed. Silently, she cursed herself. She really did need to learn her place in this house hold. Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to allow her a place to stay in his home, but she wasn't sure why. She had assumed she was going to work for the room and food that she may eat.

When she was finished, she bowed and left the room.

Sesshoumaru listened to her leave and went into the other room, sinking into the bath. He let out a sigh, dropping his shields. He lifted his remaining arm upwards and looked at it. He didn't want to be anywhere near this hell. Chocolate brown eyes flitted into his mind and he shook his head. He had bigger things to worry about. Namely, those stupid bimbos that had encroached on his home. And that lousy demon who thought he could challenge the great demon of the west.

There was a light tap. "M'lord, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken. Sesshoumaru glared at the door in anger. "What?" He asked evenly.

"What do you want us to do about the girl?"

Sesshoumaru pondered the question and remembered finding her in his room, turning down his blankets, drawing him a bath. Damned if I know what to do about her. He grinned, knowing a way to irritate the entire manor. "She will be my personal maid. She will clean my room during the day, turn down my covers and draw me a bath in the evening." He heard the eep on the other side of the door and a cold smile covered his face. "Will that be a problem?" He asked in a way that wasn't a question.

Jaken stood outside the room, barely able to squawk a yes.

"Oh, and have her moved into the small room adjacent this one."

Another squawk.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and prepared to enjoy his bath.

oooooooooooooooooo

Before the night was over, the manor was abuzz with the news. Lord Sesshoumaru had a human girl for a personal maid. She was staying in the room beside his. As the orders were made, the servants near horror grew.

How would they get him to marry a good respectable demon with a human girl so close to him!

The worried that maybe too much of the blood of the demon's father ran through his icy veins.

Rin felt awkward as she helped the cook prepare Sesshoumaru's dinner. She kept catching looks from the other servants and was honestly a bit scared for her safety. She lifted a saucer to taste the soup and felt stinging as her hand was slapped by a cooks assistant.

"You're not good enough to drink from the same soup that his lordship will." He snapped. A wooden ladle smacked him in the back of his head. "OW!"

The cook glared at him. "It's called tasting, you fool, and anyone whose done any cooking at all knows that you must taste the food to check the flavor!" She looked at Rin, a motherly expression on her wrinkled face. "Good instincts, girl." She looked back at her assistant. "Goro, go make sure everything in the dining room is done."

The boy looked shocked, but he did as he was told. When he was gone, the cook leaned towards Rin. "How is it you came to meet our lord anyways? He used to have quite a contempt for humans, and now..." She looked at the girl and arched an eyebrow. "Well, here you are, in the most prestigious position in the palace."

Rin blushed. "I don't remember much. I think he was hurt. I remember brining him food and drink from the village." She decidedly left out the part about dying. "He saved me, and I've been traveling with him ever since." She looked down into the pot. "I don't know why he is letting me stay here, although I must admit...the contempt I am receiving from most of the other servants is most unsettling. I may decide to leave just to keep my life."

The cook smiled wisely. "I wouldn't go that far, although you might want to bring this up with Jaken, he has more power over the servants than I. I'm just a cook."

"A very good cook." The girl said, fixing Sesshoumaru's tray of food. She saw the pleased look on the cooks face and smiled, glad she'd made friends with at least one of the other servants. She picked up the tray and began walking towards the great demon's room. She was uncertain of what to do once she got there. The demon said he would take dinner in his room. She hesitantly lifted her voice to speak to the strange, beautiful, icy demon. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Enter."

She slid open the door with a toe, and walked in, almost dropping the tray in shock. He was sprawled on the ground, his yukatta gaping in the front. Rin dropped her head, hiding the blush on her face and walked towards him, kneeling and placing the tray on the floor. "Your dinner, m'lord..." She said softly, bowing, and she stood, preparing to take her leave.

"Did I dismiss you?" He asked evenly.

She stopped, uncertain of what was expected of her. "M'lord?" She looked at him, confused.

He picked up his tea without changing position or looking at her. He sipped it silently and frowned a bit. Odd. He looked into the cup, then arched an eyebrow at her.

She recognized the expression on his face. "There was none of your regular tea in the manor, and we ran out on our trip." She said, standing there, perfectly still. "I tried to pick one of the remaining ones that I thought-"

He sipped it once again, knowing the action would silence her. He also knew it would let her know he didn't care about the tea. He tried to determine how to ask what he needed to while sounding indifferent. "Are you settling?"

Rin played with the front of her kimono nervously. "I am not sure what you mean sir. I am quite comfortable in my room, and my position in the household does not bother me..." She paused, unsure if she should tell Sesshoumaru about how most of the staff was treating her. She took a deep breath and ventured onward. "However I am getting strangely unsettling looks from many in the household." She said quietly. "As though...I am not suited for such a high position among the staff."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, arching an eyebrow. He straightened, sitting. He gestured for her to sit as well. He knew that as long as she'd been with him, she could read him better than most. She listened to his actions and did as he requested. "You are uncomfortable with it." He said, rather than asked.

She nodded. She fisted her hands in the front of her kimono. "I truly appreciate the position but I fear they may be right. I am only human, m'lord. How much good could I be?" She saw the cool expression was still on his face, but the corner of his mouth twitched. He was displeased with her questioning his judgment. She quickly bowed. "Forgive me my lord. I'm still not sure of my place. I am sorry for speaking so freely."

He sat a bit. "Allow me to clarify this position you are in, then." He said, arranging his yukata and looking at her coolly. "As my personal maid, you see to the cleaning and preparation of my room. You see to it that my food is prepared to my specifications. You do not take orders from the rest of the staff. You take orders from Jaken and myself. You will not leave my presence till you receive permission from myself to do so. You will serve the drinks when there is company, but your primary concern is making sure that my every whim is carried out."

She choked on the last bit. But his lordship was a fickle person! If she was in charge, then she would also be the person who was disciplined when something went wrong. She swallowed hard. "M'lord, if I may speak?" He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "I am a simple girl. Most of my life I have wandered alongside yourself and Jaken-sama...And while all I wish to do is make you happy, I am not accustomed to such animosity. I fear I may need to leave this place for my own safety...I do not wish to displease you m'lord, but-"

"Then do not." He said evenly. He looked directly at her. "Remain until I have finished my food, then you may leave."

She felt like it was hopeless. He wasn't going to let her leave the manor. She lowered her head, hearing another tap at the door. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, who nodded. She stood, opening the door. A very attractive demoness stood there. She pranced right in without asking permission.

"M'lord." She bowed formally. "My father is outside." She said an air of haughtiness in her voice. "He insists on speaking to you about the necessary betrothal in order to protect the future of your kingdom."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his rice, glaring at her coldly. "I am in the middle of my meal. Unless you wish to become a part of it, I suggest both you and your father leave now."

The demoness paled a bit. "But sire-"

"Girl, move my tray so I don't get blood on it..." Sesshoumaru said as he stood. Rin hurried to do his bidding. He watched the demoness fled the room in sheer terror. "Idiot." He muttered. "Like I'd bathe my room in her blood." He sat gracefully and looked at Rin, who had a frightened look on her face. His gaze softened. "Rin." He said quietly. He watched as she set the tray back on the floor.

Even after this, still so innocent. She raised her eyes to look at him, eyes wide. She had never seen Sesshoumaru kill out of anything short of necessity. She knew he killed for food, but never had he killed someone for interrupting his dinner. For the first time in her life, she realized that he WAS a demon. And an icy one at that.

"Rin, from now on, only two people have the authority to interrupt any of my privately consumed meals. Jaken and YOU." He said evenly. He caught her scent and felt a strange sensation in his heart, as though a frozen piece had been chipped off. Her eyes were wide and frightened, like a rabbits. He caught her wrist as she straightened. "You have no reason to fear me." He said evenly.

She saw something strange in his beautiful golden eyes. A...heat almost. It caused her insides to quake and she carefully pulled her hand away from his. "I know, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said quietly. She backed away and knelt on the ground several feet from him.

He watched her with what he hoped was a cold expression. At the same time, heat knifed through him as he realized that the Rin he had saved when she was eight had blossomed into a young woman. He looked at his hand and realized it was quaking a bit. His eyes narrowed and he forced it to still and resumed his eating.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin returned to her room late that night, exhausted. She was about to flop down on the bed when she saw a new kimono laying there and she touched it. It was slightly finer than the other maids kimono's and she wondered if this was due to her promotion. She picked it up, hanging it over the screen. There was also a new yukata for her to wear, as well as an obi. She blushed faintly at the finery. She took a deep breath and left the manor for a moment, walking to the lake a short distance away.

She removed the dingy kimono and slipped into the cold water. She shivered, but she needed to bathe if she was going to wear the new kimono tomorrow. She brought her old yukata in as well and carefully washed it. She laid it out on the shore and began washing herself.

She grabbed the small sliver of soap that cook had given her and began washing herself hurriedly. The water was quite chilly and she didn't want to catch a cold. She dunked under the water to rinse and walked out of the water, wrapping her yukata around herself. When she turned towards the house she saw the window to Sesshoumaru's room was open and there was a ghostly figure there staring at her. She flushed, wondering how long he'd been watching her bathe. She pretended she didn't see, walking up to the house. When she reached her room, she noticed the door was slightly ajar.

Holding her breath, she toed the door open and saw the figure was now in her room, sitting cross legged on her floor. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, confused.

"What were you doing?" He asked. He noticed her skin and hair were now dust free and realized the woman bathing in the lake was her.

She blushed furiously. "I was attempting to make myself more presentable for tomorrow. I went around most of the day dusty and dirty." She tightened the yukata around her frame, unsure why Sesshoumaru was still in her room.

"Why did you not tell me?"

She flushed. "I thought you were sleeping, m'lord." She mumbled. "I did not wish to wake you." She refused to look at him. The fact that he'd been watching her while she bathed made her fidget.

He noticed she was uncomfortable and wondered if she had indeed noticed that he'd watched her. A moment of silence passed and he stood, walking towards her. "You fear me?" He queried.

"No, m'lord." She said quietly.

"Then why do you not look me in the eye?" He paced around her. The scent of the soap was clean, plain. A world apart from when he'd walked through the parade of females that had been trying to catch his eye when he got home.

"Because I am a servant, m'lord." She said quietly. She felt nervous all of a sudden, like she was prey being stalked by a predator. She bit her lip slightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please..." She said softly.

"Please what, Rin?" He continued circling her.

She looked at her feet. "M'lord..." She said softly. "You are worrying me. You are not acting like yourself." She glanced towards him as he stopped his pacing. He stood in front of her, his yukata gaping slightly in the front. "It is making me...uncomfortable." She mumbled.

He looked down at her, frowning. "Why?" He lifted a lock of her hair. He breathed in, noting she used the same soap on her hair as on her skin. He saw her shaking and noticed she had not yet answered him.

"Please, sir...leave me in peace." She forced the words out, fire racing through her veins, her heart beating so hard she was almost certain he heard it.

He dropped her hair, ice filling his gaze. The fire was gone from him. He straightened, looking down at her. "Be in my room to straighten up by sun up." He said, then walked out of the room, his back stiff. Only moments ago, something else had been as well, but the second she had asked him to leave, the ice took care of that.

Rin sank to the floor, unable to remain upright any longer. She forced her door closed, leaning against it, her breath gasping out of her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It wasn't quite fear, but whatever it was, it was warm. She felt a strange dampness on her thighs and threw herself onto her bed, fisting her hands in her yukata. Sleep claimed the exhausted girl quickly.

The demon lord was not so lucky.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin woke as the sun peaked over the horizon. She quickly dressed in the new kimono and went about her duties. She pointedly ignored the dirty looks from the other servants and hurriedly put a tray together for Sesshoumaru. She made it to his room just in time. She tapped on the door gently, timidly, the evening before still fresh in her mind. She had hoped to set the tray down until he disappeared to his own duties around the manor. Namely, running it. Unfortunately, he woke as she put down his tray.

He stared up at her, noting her hair was carefully put up and she wore her new kimono. It pleased him to know she accepted his gift. "Rin." He said evenly as he sat.

She froze, looking at him nervously. "M'lord." She offered the greeting. She felt his eyes on her and she knelt several feet away, her eyes lowered to her lap. She knew there would be no escaping him until he was finished.

"Fetch a brush, Rin." He said evenly.

She looked at him, surprised. Her greatest fantasy was being allowed to comb his lovely silver locks. He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead he was beginning to eat. She stood, hurrying to the bathroom, where she had seen a horse hair brush the day before. She knelt behind him, taking a two inch section of hair and beginning to gently pull the brush through his hair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." It was Jaken's voice. The door slid open and Rin thought the toad demon was going to faint when he saw her brushing the great demon's hair. "The demonesses and their father's have returned." Bright and early, the toad thought, wishing they would let the demon come to them if he wanted to, rather than openly pursuing him. He almost grinned at the idea of one walking in on the maid, Rin brushing something Sesshoumaru rarely let other's touch.

His vanity.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. Obviously, the women didn't realize he had absolutely no interest in them.

Rin continued to pull the brush through, carefully unsnarling his sleep tangled hair. He must not have slept as peacefully as he had the few time she'd seen him sleep before hand.

"What do you wish to do, m'lord?"

Sesshoumaru waved Jaken out of the room. "I'm not going to be ready for awhile. Make sure they stay out of my hair." He coldly went back to eating his morning meal. He felt the gentle strokes of the brush and firmly addressed the girl. "When you're finished, draw me a bath, and lay out a fresh set of clothes."

She nodded silently, and then spoke. "Yes, sir." She didn't bring up the previous evening, and prayed the demon lord would just let her do her job to the best of her abilities. Although she did enjoy having his permission to brush his tangled hair, she feared that he would use it against her later.

He could smell her nervousness. The clean smell he'd noticed the previous evening, which had enticed him beyond belief had a calming effect on him this day. He felt the urge to purr and squashed it firmly beneath a glacier. The girl didn't need to know what effect she had on him.

She finished the brushing and stood silently, walking towards the bathroom. "I will draw your bath now, m'lord." She said quietly, then disappeared.

He sat there, finishing his breakfast and stood slowly, walking towards the bathroom. The girl had just finished filling the tub. He began shedding his yukata and walked past her getting into the bath. He saw the bright blush on her face and felt a twinge of satisfaction. So his presence did affect her. "Are you sick, Rin? You're red." He said evenly, arching an eyebrow, praying his amusement wasn't showing in his eyes.

She paused at the door. "No, sir, I'm quite alright." She lied. She took a deep breath, leaving the small room. She found a lovely set with sakura on it and laid the set out. Then, she rolled his bedding up, stashing it where she'd first found it. As she finished, she heard Sesshoumaru leaving the bathroom and wished that she'd had her opportunity to escape. She bowed and began to head for the door when his voice stopped her.

"I don't recall dismissing you."

She froze. "There is nothing more for me to do." She couldn't look at him. He was beautiful the same was snow was beautiful. Yet, as with snow, once it touched you it was cold and if one remained in it's presence for too long, it could kill you.

He paused, noting how tense she was. He saw the clothes she'd laid out and his eyes softened. It was his favorite set. "Rin..." He said evenly. "Get drinks for the guests in the main room, then you may be excused until this evening."

Rin bowed quickly and fled the room. She quickly brought sake and poured it for all of the guests, who looked at her with disdain. After all, she was human. When she finished, she left the manor and began walking around the grounds. There were wild flowers around the grounds and she began picking some. They were really quite lovely.

Suddenly, the ground shook and she fell over. She saw a large boulder flying over her head and fear engulfed her as it crashed into the wall around the manor. She stayed hidden amongst the wild flowers as demons broke through the wall and began heading towards the manor house.

She remembered Sesshoumaru tell her about a demon gaining support in the western lands. One that was trying to over throw him. She found the dagger she kept with her and stood, screaming as loud as she could. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" She slashed one demon and moved to another. It took only a moment till half of the servants in the palace were fighting along with her. She grunted, stabbing one in the back of the head.

Sesshoumaru arrived a short time later, his face cold. He raised his hand and with a single movement, the demons fell in a large spray of gore. He looked towards the girl who'd signaled the attack and saw her wiping blood off her face. There were some minor injuries on her arms that he could see. Her new kimono was also almost completely destroyed. Beautiful.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru looking at her and realized she must look a fright. The great demon turned away and addressed Jaken. In a manner of speaking. He more looked from the toad to the wall and the demon nodded. Jaken began shouting out orders, which sent the servants into motion, beginning to repair the fallen wall. Then, the demon's eyes returned to her and looked towards the manor.

She followed the demon back to the manor her hand over one of the deeper gashes on her side. Sesshoumaru stopped in the main room and looked at all the terrified demonesses, a look of disgust on his face. "While you rich spoiled brats were in here, trying to woe me, my home was attacked. I guess I couldn't think of a better test of faith. While you all cowered in here, a single person attempted to warn myself and fight of demons herself. And she is a servant." He snorted, glaring at the females fathers. "Get these vermin out of my sight."

Rin felt confused as she was led deeper into the manor house, eventually into his room. The demon disappeared briefly, then reappeared with a basin of water and a length of cotton.

"Sit."

She dropped quickly, confused. She was also getting lightheaded from the wound to her side. She didn't speak as Sesshoumaru pushed her clothing over her shoulders and began carefully cleaning the blood from her body. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened. He'd been cleaning all her scrapes since she was a girl, but this time, it felt different. She didn't look at him as he wiped some of the blood from her face. She did, however, allow herself to admit what she'd been feeling for him since she was a girl.

She didn't say the words out loud, but she felt the ache in her heart. She felt her head grow lighter and wondered if it wasn't because of his gentle finger wiping blood off her body. She looked down at her side and pulled her hand away. It was covered in blood. She hadn't realized the wound was so serious. She lifted her eyes to Sesshoumaru's and gave a bit of a smile, her eyes rolling back in her head as she fell backwards against the ground.

Panic surged through the demon as he saw the wound. It was deep. Far deeper than the other wounds. For the first time in his life, he was uncertain of his next course of action. He gnawed on his thumb, then took the length of cloth, tying it tightly around her abdomen. She screamed in her sleep, causing him to wince. He heard a knock on his door and smelled Jaken outside. "Enter!" He ordered.

Jaken saw the girl laying on the floor and saw the demon pacing. Sesshoumaru was not equipped to deal with the girls wounds, that was obvious. He pulled out a needle and thread, walking towards the girl. "M'lord, allow me." He said, untying the cloth. He pinched the wound together, harder than it looked with the blood pouring from her side. He began carefully stitching it together, hearing the girl whimpering in her sleep. Fury flashed in the great demon's eyes. "I'm sorry, M'lord, this will be painful for her, but it will keep the wound closed." He finished, rising once again. The toad looked towards his master, seeing a lost look on the great demon's face.

Sesshoumaru rested his hand upon the window, staring out across the darkening lands. "Jaken, have the cook bring my food this evening."

"Yes, m'lord, shall I have the doctor come look in on Rin as well."

The demon remained still. "Yes." He said evenly. He heard the toad demon leave and glanced back towards the girl. He sighed, remembering how she'd looked as he'd come upon her. She looked wild, like some amazoness come alive in the heat of battle. She'd fought for his home. She had fought for the home he'd always hated, and injured herself.

He hadn't known she was hurt. He didn't realize some of the blood soaking her kimono was hers. He heard their demon doctor enter the room and turned his back to the pair.

The doctor finished cleaning the girls wounds, wrapping a poultice against the wound on her side. "M'lord, the girl will be useless for awhile. She shouldn't do any heavy activity until the wound heals itself. The poultice will need changed twice daily." The demonic medic stood, looking at the great demon's back. "She will survive, m'lord." The demon bowed himself from the room.

Sesshoumaru breathed a soft sigh of relief when the doctor was gone. He looked back towards the girl, his eyes softening. How was this girl succeeding in melting his frozen heart. He heard the door open and his frozen mask was back in place. It was the cook. He watched as she looked at the girl in mild admiration and went about setting the demon's supper on the floor. She then went about removing his bedding and laying on the ground. After she rolled down the covers, she looked at the demon. "Shall I move Rin-chan to her room?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the question for a long moment. "No." He said evenly. He didn't see the grin spread across the old crow's face and heard her leave the room quietly. He sat down, noting the food was perfectly prepared and set out. There was an extra bowl, however of clear broth and he realized the cook knew he had no intention of letting the girl be moved. He went to his screen, grabbing a yukata and he carefully wrapped it around her thin, muscular frame. He rested her against the futon, and turned away, beginning to eat.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin woke to the sounds of birds and a great pain in her side. She moaned, moving her hand towards the wound. It hurt terribly. She blinked as she opened her eyes. The sun shone bright upon her face and she realized, horrified that the sun had long since risen. She moved to get up when a hand prevented it. Her eyes flew up and she saw silver and gold in an intoxicating mix leaning over her. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." She whispered, her eyes widening.

He looked away from her so she would not see his relief. "I have business to attend to." He said evenly. "Stay here. A doctor will be by later to change your bandage." He stood, tossing his hair over his shoulder. He walked towards the door to the room and heard her softly whispered thanks. He glanced back at her, his eyes slightly soft. "Rest." He ordered, then disappeared from the room.

Once again, in his main room, the demonesses were there with their fathers. He glared at them, moving to the front of the room. "What prey tell, can any of you offer me?"

"Wealth!" One father said.

Sesshoumaru looked at him like he was a bug. "I am already wealthy." He rested his hand against his forehead. He looked among them, seeing all were very lovely, but he had no need for a trophy wife. "How many of you actually understand the intricate art of war?" No response. "How many of you remained pure in your many many years on this plain?"

One of the number raised their hand. It was the youngest demoness present.

He scoffed. "Of all of you, have you ever raised your hand to defend someone other than your own home?" No response. "Have any of you shown compassion to something most would consider less than yourself?"

"Of course not!" Most of them objected. "Never!"

"Have any of you ever dirtied your own hands when not necessary?"

"Never! Our hands are as smooth as when we were babes!"

The demon snorted. Then, slowly, the great demon began to laugh. He laughed at the demonesses, who had never worked a day in their life, who expected to be preened like a trophy wife. He laughed at the fathers of the girls, who thought that he would take their worthless daughters off their hands.

The guests began laughing nervously as well. The must be a good sign, right?

"You mean to tell me...you want me to marry a woman who brings absolutely NOTHING?" He asked incredulously.

Wrong.

The silence caused him to shake his head. "You all will not set foot in this house again. If I see you here tomorrow...I will kill each and every one of you and set your head on spikes lined up around my manor, letting other rich spoiled brats and their fathers know they are not welcome here." He stood, his gold eyes cold as ice. "Get out."

They stared at him. No one moved.

"GET OUT!" He thundered. If one looked at his eyes closely, they could see the fires of hell were burning in them at that very moment. The demons fled in fear. When they were gone, he sank to the floor, feeling tired, if not a bit old. He heard a movement and glanced towards it, seeing Rin there, her eyes wide with fear and concern. His eyes softened a bit. "Rin..." He said quietly. "You should be resting."

She blushed, looking at the ground. "I'm feeling much better, m'lord." She said softly.

He stood slowly, walking towards her. As he passed, he gave her a softly spoken order. "Follow."

She kept her eyes lowered, following behind him, holding the front of the over sized yukata up so she wouldn't trip on it. She saw smiles on many of the servants faces when they looked at her and blushed, letting her hair hide it for her. What had changed so much in the past two days that the other servants seemed pleased with her. "M'lord?" She started quietly. "Why does everyone seem to be pleased with me? Just the other day they were looking at me with expressions of disgust."

The demon remained silent. They exited the rear of the manor and Sesshoumaru moved towards the lake, sitting gracefully upon a good sized boulder. He gestured for her to sit as well.

She held her confusion at bay, taking a much smaller rock and dangling her toes into the cool water.

"You did the manor a great service yesterday." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He did not look at her as he spoke, preferring to stare into the depths of the water. "You protected it from someone who would do it great harm to obtain my title. You began to fight, by yourself, and alerted the rest that we were being attacked."

She looked down at her hands, blushing. "It was the right thing to do." She said quietly.

He almost smiled. "I see." He looked at her, his eyes far softer than normal. There was a twinge of unfathomable emotion there. He saw the soft smile on her face as she looked at the lake and he looked away. "Rin, I know you do not know much about demons in the grand scheme of things, but there come points in a demons life..." He couldn't believe he was saying this to this human girl, but it was coming out of his lips against his will. "When they take a mate, and in my case, produce an heir."

She looked towards him, understanding suddenly why all those female demons had been there the past several days. She nodded, feeling a bit heartbroken. She had never suspected that she might live to see Sesshoumaru having a wife, yet-

"I sent those demonesses and their fathers away." He said quietly. "They shall not return." He looked at his one hand and then towards her again. There was a slight sadness on her face. "They had nothing to bring to me through mating." He paused, then almost smiled. "Mating with beautiful, yet worthless, demonesses create dysfunctional demons, such as myself."

She looked at him. "M'lord, I don't think you're dysfunctional." She said evenly. She saw the near smile on his face and blushed. "I think you are quiet." She looked at her hands. "And being quiet doesn't matter when you can give a look and convey everything that could be said without the chance of tripping over your words."

He caught her gaze and held it with his own. "Do I?"

She nodded shyly. "You are wonderful, m'lord, and you will make whoever you mate with a wonderful husband and any children a splendid father." She moved to get up when his gaze stopped her. She remained at his side. "Suimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama, I forgot I have not been dismissed."

He continued to sit on the rock, contemplating her words. It was strange. This human girl brought more to him in a few moments than any of those demonesses would have in their lifetime. He looked at her again and rested his hand on her head gently.

She looked up at him, smiling a bit. She had missed this since their travels had stopped. Being able to simply sit beside him and enjoy his quiet company. She looked back at the lake, saddening. This might be one of her last chances to enjoy his company as such. Taking a deep breath, she leaned towards him, resting her head on his leg.

He stared down at her in surprise. Her hair blocked his view of her face, and though he wished he could see her eyes, he wouldn't force the issue. There would be plenty of time to see her eyes later. He gently stroked her hair, wondering if she would consent to what he was going to say. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

Moments such as this happened far too little.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin stepped from her room, and began to walk down to the lake. As she passed Sesshoumaru's room, she paused, wondering if she should let him know. She thought better of it and walked down to the water. Upon reaching it, she saw the silver haired demon was there. There and naked. She flushed, eeping.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. He saw her carrying a small bag of what he assumed were toiletries. She was wrapped in her old yukata and had a length of cotton in her hand. The chill of the water went unnoticed as the urge to make her his began to overwhelm him. "Come to bathe again, Rin?" He asked, almost wincing at the husky undertone in his voice.

She blushed. "M'lord, why are you down here? Someone might see you...Have you not your own private bath?"

He grinned wickedly. "I would say someone already has seen me." He shrugged. "And yes, I have a private bath, but sometimes, it's nice to get out of that place." He noticed she was hesitating and frowned a bit. "Are you afraid to be in the water with me?"

She jumped a bit and looked at her hands. "No...I'm...It's just..." She played with her fingers.

He gave her a slight smile. "Would you feel better if I turned my back as you got in?"

She nodded, refusing to look at him.

"It's safe now."

She glanced up and saw his back to her, his damp hair plastered against the well defined muscles. She flushed a bit, pulling off the yukata and slipping into the water till she was chest deep. She began to bathe and saw Sesshoumaru had turned back around and was watching her intently. A blush spread from her face to her breasts like wildfire. She dropped chin deep in the water, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

He sat up, moving through the water towards her. As he approached, her eyes grew wider and wider, till he suspected they might fall out of her head. "You are acting like you are afraid of me." He raised his hand, brushing a bit of damp hair back over her shoulder. "You were not afraid of me this afternoon." He ran his fingertips down her face.

She blushed furiously. "S-sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, feeling very strange and awkward, like a little girl, rather than a young woman.

He ran his hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head, moving a bit closer to her. "You don't need to fear me." He said, leaning towards her. He placed a soft kiss against her temple. He heard her gasp and looked at her face. "Rin..." He murmured, moving his hand to her shoulder.

She trembled under his gaze, uncertain of what his intentions were. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wh-what are you doing?" She asked as he leaned towards her. When had his face gotten so close to hers? She felt his chest touching hers and knew her face was on fire. There was a heat in his gaze that was making her forget the chill of the water. Lips sealed over hers gently caressing hers into submission. A soft moan escaped her lips.

He smiled, pleased with how responsive she was being. He ran the hand down to her waist. "Rin," He murmured against her mouth, deepening the kiss just a bit.

She was putty in his hands. She knew there was no way she could say no to what he was doing to her. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and lifted her hands to his beautiful face. "S-sesshoumaru-sama..." She whispered, winding her arms around his neck.

He felt her surrender and moaned, hungrily. "You're mine..." He whispered in her ear. "Say it!"

She whimpered, nodding. "Y-yes!" She cried. "I belong to you..." She agreed, unable to say anything else as he claimed her lips once again, lifting her spirit till it floated amongst the stars.

oooooooooooooooooo

When Rin woke it was still dark. She looked at Sesshoumaru's sleeping face and the memories of the previous evening came crashing through her. She covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. He had possessed her. She had never stood a chance to say no.

She crawled off the demon's futon, wrapping her yukata around herself. She was shaking like a leaf on a tree. He had just short of raped her. A tear rolled down her face and she hugged herself. She had to leave. She cried silently for a little while, then returned to her room, picking up her dirty old kimono and wrapped herself in it. She took a deep breath and prepared to flee, taking nothing with herself.

As she approached the front door, she saw a few of the servants were already up. She smiled at the cook, who gave her an odd look. "I'm going for a walk, alright?" She said quietly.

The cook sniffed the air around the girl a bit and her eyes widened. The demon lord had mated with her. She nodded shortly, and watched the girl leave. The womans eyes softened and she shook her head a bit.

"Goodbye, Rin." She said quietly.

Rin jogged away from the manor, praying that Sesshoumaru did not wake early. Just as the sun was rising, she found herself at a small town, hours away from the manor. She entered the village, not paying attention to the people that were staring at her. Her side was sore. She knew she had put unnecessary strain on it with her run, but she had to get away from Sesshoumaru.

She didn't mind her first time having been with him. But he hadn't said those three words she so desperately needed to hear.

With a sad sigh, she sat at the small stream, dangling her feet in. A tear rolled down her face and she sighed softly.

A rough hand grabbed her from behind and she was spun around, finding herself meeting red, almost glowing eyes. A demon. Her throat closed and she struggled as hard as she could. "Let me go!" She cried. The demon laughed in her face.

"Itoushi-sama has taken interest in you." It hissed, picking her up and sprinting away.

All Rin could do was wonder why she'd left the manor, and the safety of being with Sesshoumaru.

oooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru felt cold as he awoke. He sniffed the air, chagrined to notice that Rin's lovely scent had faded and was almost nonexistent. He heard a soft knock at his door and frowned. "Enter." He commanded.

The door slid open and he saw Jaken, the toads eyes nervous. "M'lord...I have some bad news."

Sesshoumaru sat still as Jaken relaid the news to him. Rin had left before the sun had risen. He felt his blood turn to ice. She had run away. She had gone on a walk and hadn't been seen since then. He stood, wrapping his yukata around himself. He walked towards the window, his face a reflection of the ice that ran through his veins.

She had abandoned him.

"M'lord, there's more." Jaken began quietly. "There are rumors in the village of a girl fitting Rin's description being kidnapped by one of Itoushi's demons."

The great demon froze further. A twinge of hope filled him. Perhaps she hadn't abandoned him, then. Perhaps she had indeed gone for a walk.

"A mile outside the town, going south, there was a bloodstain."

He turned towards Jaken. "Organize a small group of demons. Find out where they took her. Keep me informed." He said evenly, anger knifing through him. NO ONE kidnapped his mate. He began to dress, including his armor. He hadn't particularly cared about this demon who had planned on taking over the western kingdom.

Now, one thing was certain. The demon was going to die a most painful and gruesome death.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin glared at the demon from where she was shackled to the wall. He was pacing back and forth, as though trying to determine what to do with her. "You have no idea what you've started..." She said, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. It didn't. "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to rip you apart!"

Itoushi sneered at her. "You really think I'm afraid of that whipped dog?" He approached her, sniffing her. "Smells like you two are closer than was first assumed. Our spy told us you were just a maid, but also his favorite..." He grinned. "This is even better. We've got his mate."

The girl sucked in her breath. She wasn't his mate. They had sex once. That couldn't be enough...could it? She sucked in her breath, running through the past several days through her head and she suddenly felt terrible for running away. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, her eyes lowering. She had to stay strong for Sesshoumaru.

"What do you think, m'lord, rape her and send her back?" A familiar demon asked, looking her over with an evil grin. It was Goro, the cooks assistant.

"We're not sending her back, you idiot. I think raping her's okay." Itoushi shrugged. "It's not like she's my mate." The man chuckled, leaving the room, waving. "Have fun."

Rin looked at the demon, eyes wide with terror. No, she would not have sex with this creepy little freak! He began trying to kiss her and it's pointed tongue snaked into her mouth. She bit down hard as she could, gagging at the taste of it's blood.

It shrieked.

The door flew open, yet she did not let go. The demon struggled and effectively ripped it's own tongue off. She spat the still writing piece of flesh from her mouth. Blood dripped down her chin, and onto the front of her kimono. She kicked at the demons that attempted to approach her, acting like a wild animal, doing anything she could to keep them from touching her. So far, she was succeeding.

Itoushi watched her from the doorway. He now understood why so many of his demons had fallen to this pipsqueak of a human girl. Why the great demon of the west had mated with her. She was a fiery one, wild, and somewhat exciting. He shrugged. Well, she obviously wasn't going to let any of those demons touch her. "Okay, enough, enough." He said, laughing. "Stop, you idiots. She obviously isn't going to let you touch her."

She looked over the hand she was now biting the crap of, at her captor. He had a smile on his face, and for the first time, she really studied him. He was not unattractive, yet he was still nowhere near the beautiful perfection of her demon made from ice. Rin glared at him, her eyes angry. "Release me." She ordered, holding her chin up.

He snorted. Then, his hand cracked across her face hard. "Don't get cocky, bitch." He said, sneering. "You're still a prisoner."

She stayed still, wishing once again she had never left her Icy demon's side.

oooooooooooooooooo

"We've located Itoushi's lair, sir." Jaken said, walking alongside his master. They were moving to the front of the line of the Great Demon's party. Well, perhaps walking is the wrong word. Jaken was running as fast as he could alongside the demon, who was moving swiftly past his troops. He stopped staring up at the small manor house.

He could smell Rin's blood and closed his eyes. The girl was strong. He decided. She must still be alive. He looked at them. "As soon as Rin is out, commence with the attack." He said evenly.

He began walking towards it and Jaken stopped him. "M-M'lord, what are you doing!" Jaken stuttered.

"Getting my mate out of there." He snarled, angry fire burning in his eyes. He raised his hand, slashing through the door. It fell with a crash and Sesshoumaru stepped inside.

Jaken watched his master slash through the first group of demons which tried to stop him and shook his head. "Why bother, by the time he's through there will be none left..."

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin felt weak. She knew she must be dehydrated, and her stitches had torn during her struggle, so she was bleeding once again. When she heard the noise outside the place where she was being kept, she forced her eyes open. She saw her captor look up and grin.

"The damn dog finally came." He removed her hands from the shackles and drug her to a standing position. Moments later, the door slammed open and Sesshoumaru stood there, covered in blood, his golden eyes burning with fury. "I've been expecting you, Sesshoumaru."

Rin struggled in his grasp, her free hand reaching into her sleeve. She found the hilt of her knife and pulled it out, keeping it concealed.

"I'll give your toy back to you..." He sneered at the demon. "If kneel before me, and give me your title." He held his claws to Rin's neck. "If you don't, I'll kill your feisty little human."

Rin could see the conflict on Sesshoumaru's face and saw him sag a bit. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't give into him!" She cried, wincing as the sharp things bit her flesh. She jerked her hand free, spinning and slashing at him with her knife. She managed to slit him across his arm, cutting relatively deep. A fist to the face sent her flying across the room.

Sesshoumaru caught her carefully. He steadied her, then stepped in front of her, his eyes burning with fury. He raised his hand and with a quick slash, Itoushi was in two separate pieces. He extended one finger, and put it through the demon's skull.

She shook, feeling her legs about to give out. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said softly.

He turned, catching her in his arm. "Rin..." He whispered. "I knew you wouldn't run away from me..." He whispered, petting her hair. He lifted her in his arms, carrying her out of the compound. As he approached his troops, he raised an eyebrow. "Burn it." He said evenly.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin opened her eyes to find herself in the home of Sesshoumaru once again. She looked at the demon, who was standing by the window. Guilt filled her as she looked at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said softly.

He was at her side in an instant. He wrapped his arm around her, burying his hand in her hair. "Rin!" He whispered. "Sweet mate..." He deeply inhaled her scent.

The girl gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked down at her hands, feeling tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry I ran away!" She buried her face in her hands, shaking from the force of her sobs.

He looked at her in confusion. "I thought you were kidnapped while taking a walk..."

She looked into his wonderful golden eyes. "I was running away. I didn't know that we were mates, I thought you just..." She blushed, lowering her gaze, feeling stupid. "I didn't know..."

He was hurt, yet, a soft laugh escaped him. "Idiot." He murmured fondly. "I knew I should have been more clear with you." He caressed her face gently. "It doesn't matter, Rin, you're here now, with me." He sat beside her on the bed, caressing the nape of her neck, leaning towards her. "Now, mate, what do you suppose I should do to punish you for running away from the great Sesshoumaru?"

She blushed, looking down at her lap. "M'lord..."

He nuzzled her face. "Wait, I have an idea..." He whispered in her dear and heard her gasp. A wickedly sexy grin covered his face and he gently eased her back onto the bed, nipping her collarbone all the way.

oooooooooooooooooo

AN: Owari and stuff. Well, like or hate, let me know. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Kinda came to me. There is a lemon version residing in my head, but I don't plan on posting that on If I ever get around to it. Hope you enjoyed my SessxRin waffiness. Love you peeps.


End file.
